nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Dana Cardinal
"Ladies and gentlemen, I do not know where Dana has gone now. I do hope that we hear from her again." Intern Dana is the most often named intern on the show and the longest-appearing intern character. Even before her episode, Cecil is heard calling to her to ask her opinion, mentioning some work she's doing at the station or a cute video she's posted on her Facebook page. Appearances In The Sandstorm (Part A) Dana is attacked by her doppelganger (or perhaps the other way around) and the two fight. Cecil attempts to save her, but either Dana or Dana's double is dead by the time he can reach her. One of the two is found standing over the corpse of the other, clutching a broken stapler as a weapon. Dana (or her double) continues to work at the station until she gets stuck in The Dog Park while on a investigation of The Pyramid during Poetry Week. Though she texts Cecil from The Dog Park, telling him that she has made friends with The Man in the Tan Jacket, he was unable to send anything back to her. Dana finally finds a way out of The Dog Park through a mysterious door. Going through the door takes Dana into a strange house, where she discovers John Peters (You know, the farmer) staring at a picture of a window; John Peters can't hear or see her, and Dana can't touch him. Dana leaves the house through the door John Peters presumably entered, and soon after, Carlos and his fellow scientists see her exit the House That Doesn't Exist, talking to Cecil on her phone in a conversation later heard as a message, but she passes right through Carlos, implying that she no longer occupies the same dimension or time as the rest of Night Vale. She manages to hijack the Night Vale broadcast in WALK, but is unable to communicate with Cecil himself. She has at this point reached the Blinking Light on the Mountain. She apparently is unsure if she herself is the original Dana or the double. By A Story About Them, she has befriended the masked army, and they are impressed by her ability to survive alone in the empty desert. Personality Dana shows a remarkable talent for survival compared to the other interns, who are often killed on their first mentioned errand. She is a very sweet, kind and polite young woman and is also shown being curious and brave in the face of uncertainty, as well as persevering and resourceful. Relationships Dana mentions that she has a mother and a brother. She asks Cecil over the phone to tell them that she is safe when she manages to exit the dog park. She made good friends with The Man in the Tan Jacket during her time in The Dog Park, describing him as being "actually quite nice". She also seems to have a close friendship with Cecil. They are mentioned as being friends on Facebook and Dana speaks in a fond and familiar manner to him on the phone. Dana is the only Intern Cecil ever shows any long-term concern for. Trivia *Dana is voiced by actress Jasika Nicole in episode 30 Dana. *Intern Vanessa seems to be Dana's Desert Bluffs counterpart. Category:Characters